Son Usagi, the daughter of Goku
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: Usagi is born to the Sons with her twin brother Goten and best friend Trunks.....Will this friendship turn into something more??? Usa/Trunks fic R+R
1. The birth of Usagi and Goten

Coripicat: hello all you happy people you and welcome to my story called   
"Son Usagi, daughter of Goku"  
Imaginary person Coripicat is seemingly writing with: Cori-chan, do you   
think the peeps are actually "happy" if they are reading this?  
Usagi: hey I'm the main character in the story and I say these people are   
happy to be reading about me so scram! *blasts him to the other dimensison*  
Cori-chan: Yay Usagi saved from that evil guy who was really my   
imaginary rival and I think I'll shut up now! (hey can you blame me if I kinda got   
sugar high before the story writing started?!)  
Usagi: -_-()  
Cori-chan: well just to remind you I don't own DBZ or Sailormoon but I do   
own ummmm……….well If you sue you'll just get my little model magic doggy   
named George (huggles George) So on with the story)  
  
  
v^v^V^Outside the delivery room where a Mrs.Son ChiChi is delivering^V^v^v^v  
  
*Goku is pacing back and forth in the waiting room and is kinda wearing   
out the floor leaving a rather large indent*  
  
"Jeeze dad calm down, loosen up a little" Gohan told his father leading   
him towards a seat.  
  
"Yeah buddy It'll be done soon, I mean its already been 5 hours."   
reassured Krillin to his best friend.  
  
Suddenly as if on "Q" a doctor popped out of the delivery room "Is there a   
Mr. Son here?" asked the doctor. No sooner had he asked Goku was right in his   
face.  
  
"How's Chichi? Is it a girl or a boy? Can I go see?"  
  
"Go right ahead Mr. Son your wife is waiting for you." The doctor said   
ushering him in.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see the little bundle of joy, how bout you little man?"   
Bulma said cooing Chibi Trunks.   
  
  
^v^v^v in the delivery room ^v^v^  
  
  
"Chi-chi, you awake?" said Goku quietly entering the room.  
  
"Come here Goku, I want you to see our two new bundles of joy." She said   
surprising Goku.  
  
"Twins!" he said he said running over to Chi-chi to see two happy faces.   
One girl and one boy. The baby boy had black hair and black eyes with Goku's   
adorable face. But the baby girl is what surprised him. Instead of having the   
tradition black hair and black eyes she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Also each   
of the babies had a tail swishing back and forth hanging from the blankets.  
  
"I've decided to name our little boy Goten, but I can't think of a name for   
out little girl." She said looking at the baby girls giggling face.  
  
Goku thought for a moment then suddenly a name popped into his head   
(George: gee I wonder what the name could be) (Cori-chan:*wacks him with her   
stick* shut up baka!) "Usagi…."  
  
"Oh Goku that's perfect." Said Chi-chi. "Usagi….."  
  
"Well I better show everyone else the new demi-saiya-jins before they   
burst." Goku said taking the babies from Chi-chi's arms and chuckling.  
  
^v^v^v In the waiting room ^v^v^v^  
  
"Ohhhhh would he hurry up already!" said an impatient Bulma.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open to see Goku with…Twins!  
  
"Wow buddy looks like you got a load this time!" said Krillin.  
  
"Hey dad what are their names?" asked an eager Gohan.  
  
"Well our little man here is Goten, and this little sweat heart is Usagi."   
Goku replied.  
  
"Oh they're precious." Cooed Bulma. "What do you think Trunks?" She   
said holding her chibi son up to the new borns and in an instant he took an intrest   
in both Usagi and Goten.  
  
"Well I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship between out kids,   
don't you think Bulma?" said Goku  
  
"I think your right Goku." Said Bulma  
Well theres the end of chapter one hope you liked it   
R+R  
  



	2. BIG MISTAKE

Cori-chan: Hey peoples and welcome back to "Son Usagi, the daughter of Goku. I hope you liked the last chapter cuz I'm not really sure cuz I can't exactly get on the Internet right now CUZ sum1 else is on under the account as well. *steam cums out of ears and nose*  
George*my little model magic doggie*: calm down Cori-chan, you'll be able to get on soon enough.  
Cori-chan: oh shut up right now you baka I'm I one of my moods right now. Just say the stupid disclaimers.  
George: Cori-chan is just like all you other readers and fanfic writers "she don't own DBZ or Sailormoon"  
Cori-chan: hides in a closet and cries holding her life-size doll of Gohan.  
George: well on with the story  
  
*~~Just to let everyone know this chapter is in memory of all the people who lost there lives in the terrorist attack on 9/11/01 (911)  
  
  
~ that night at the Son's Chi-Chi and Goku were in bed with one of the babies on each side ~  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi, don't you think it is strange that Usagi had blonde hair and blue eyes?" said Goku turning towards Chi-chi.  
  
"Now that you mention it is strange, she doesn't seem to look a bit like us except for the face." She replied.  
  
"Do you think she was born Super Saiya-jin, I mean she has the hair and eyes of one." Said Goku.  
  
"Well we shouldn't worry about it now, what really matters is that she our little girl, now get some sleep Goku don't stress so much." Said Chi-chi snuggling up to her husband as he put his arms around her they fell asleep into there own little dream worlds.  
  
^v^v^v^5 years and 57 days later6v^v^v^  
  
"C'mon Usagi, Goten wanna spar?" asked an eager Trunks jumping into the air *the trio had begun to train a few months ago and were now allowed to spar together*  
  
"Yeah!" cried the twins flying after Trunks to there little *well not so little* sparring area.  
  
~~~at the not so little sparring area~~~  
  
"So should we take turns or should Goten and I fuse?" asked Trunks knowing that Usagi could withstand them fused. She had after all been born a super saiya-jin and still had a special yet strange transformation of her own.  
  
"I want this to be a training session for mw so you guys fuse." Said Usagi standing ready to take to action at any time. "Beside I love to watch your little dance, its so Kawaii!" She said giggling making the two demi-saiya-jins sweat drop and blush.  
  
"Fine Usagi but you know we can only hold it for 5-10 minutes." Informed Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know just dance already." She said placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.  
  
"Jeeze sis calm down, we'll do it!" said an exasperated Goten getting in position for the fusion dance (which I might add I don't know all the moves to) (George: baka...)(Cori: :P) Soon the two were fusing together Usagi giggling through the whole thing but getting into fighting stance as soon they finished.  
  
"Lets do it!" Said Gotenks charging at Usagi (and no you perverts not doing "IT" like that)  
  
Usagi started at them at the same time but soon jumped into the air as Gotenks whizzed strait under her. As soon as she saw them unguarded she attacked. "Kaaa..meeee..haaaa...meee...HAAA!" She cried sending out a Kamehameha wave strait at the unsuspecting Gotenks shooting him through many trees. As soon as he hit the ground the fusion ended having the two boys lying in tangled up positions on the ground with swirlies in their eyes.  
  
" Good shot sis, but not good enough." Said Goten jumping up along with Trunks and the two boys started to attack Usagi who blocked most of the punches and kicks and also sent a few of her own. Suddenly the two punched her at the same time sending her through the wall of the gravity room. (they were at capsule corps) After this happened the boys suddenly backed away knowing what was to come next leaving Usagi on the inside of the gravity room with a very temperamental Saiya-jin. Just as they expected Vegeta walked out of the gravity room holding Usagi by a piece of her Gi. He through her over at Goten and Trunks and she landed on her head leaving a huge bump there.  
  
"You stupid brats, now I can't train to my full potential because you just had to break the gravity machine!" he yelled at the trio making them back off. Bulma had also heard all of the yelling and stomped over to Vegeta and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"VEGETA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE!" Bulma yelled into his ear making him cringe because of his sensitive hearing.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN, THE ONLY REASON I'M YELLING AT THESE BRATS IS BECAUSES THEY MADE A HOLE IN THE GRAVITY MACHINE AGAIN!" The saiya-jin prince yelled back at his mate.  
  
As the two bickered the laughing trio snuck off and headed towards the son's for lunch and the twins invited Trunks so he wouldn't have to listen to his parents fighting again.  
  
~at the Son's house~  
  
"Daddy, mommy we're home and we brought a visitor!" called Usagi to her parents.  
  
"Hey there Usagi, Goten, Trunks, Mom is inside and Dad is hanging over her waiting for lunch." Said Gohan walking around the house from where he was meditating.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Said Goten and Usagi in unison. Suddenly the three son kids and one Brief's kid cringed when they heard metal and body connect with each other. After this happened a surprised Goku flew (I don't mean intentionally) out of the house and into a rock. This made the kids (and teen) burst into laughter.  
  
"Daddy you know how mom hates it when you hang all over her when she's cooking." Said Usagi giggling at her father.  
  
"I hate it when your right Usagi, but I'm just so hungry!" said Goku his stomach growling in the process, making the kids fall over.  
  
"Luunncchh!" yelled Chi-chi out the window while also saying hello to Trunks.  
  
"YIPPEE!" Goku cheered like a kid and zooming into the house making the group sweatdrop.  
  
~Lunch time (Cori-chan and George: uh oh)~  
  
As soon as the family and Trunks sat down all the saiya-jins (or demi-saiya-jin) started the countdown for guess what "3...2...1! CHEW ATTACK!" they all yelled and started to woof down food bowl after bowl after bowl.  
  
~38 bowls for each of the saiya-jins and 1 for chi-chi later~  
"Well I'm full, who wants to do some training now?" asked Gohan.  
  
"ME!" said the twin demi-saiya-jins jumping down from their chairs and running over to their big bro.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you two haven't studied all week, and that is exactly what you are going to do." Ordered Chi-chi.  
  
"Yes Mother..." Grumbled Usagi and Goten saying goodbye to Trunks and walking off to their shared room.  
  
  
  
"Oh great, I wonder what dad is gonna do when I get home." Sighed an exasperated Trunks preparing himself for what was to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CLIFFIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHa  
  
Cori-chan: What will happen to Trunks?! Will Usagi and Goten survive studying!?! Will Goku devour more food in an hour. Will George come back from vacation? Who knows cuz I don't, I haven't thought of it yet. Well you'll find out next time on "Son Usagi, The Daughter of Goku."  
  
George: Baka..........  
  
Cori-chan: Never mind I know one thing GEORGE IS BACK!!!!!!! *glomps George* oh and George dear don't call me baka *continues to glomp*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Trunks and Goten get a beating then dinn...

Cori-chan: Hello everyone and welcome to my show I..I mean story. Oopsies I was just uh umm Oh never mind George do the disclaimers.* walks off with life-size teenage Gohan dolly while blushing *  
  
George: This is actually a good thing for DBZ and Sailormoon luvers that Cori-chan doesn't own either show cuz she would just mess it all up and you wouldn't have any DBZ or Sailormoon to watch, so enjoy the story as best you can.  
  
*Cori-chan pops out of nowhere and bonks George on the head with her fist then pops back to where she was, while George just stands there in pain then passing out*  
*Just one little thing, I'm writing this on my own George is really just a model magic doggie I made, so any disses at me by George is really me dissing myself, hey wait a se.....argggg I'm such a bakayaro (dumb@$$)*  
LAST TIME:  
  
"Oh great, I wonder what dad is gonna do when I get home." Sighed an exasperated Trunk preparing himself for what was to come.  
  
As soon as Trunks landed at home he tried to keep his power level as low down as possible so as not to get caught by his mom and dad. But just as he thought, out came a pissed Vegeta who flew strait at him and punched him strait in the nose (owies).  
  
"Maybe that'll teach you not to spar around the gravity machine while I'm training boy." He said giving Trunks the evil Veggie stare (shudders).  
  
"VEGETA!" roared a furious Bluma.  
  
"Stay out of this woman it doesn't concern you." Vegeta yelled back at his fuming mate.  
  
"Both of you cut it out!" screamed a new voice. To be precise Chi-chi.   
  
"Chi-chi?!" said a surprised Bluma as she looked over to see the whole Son family.  
  
"What we can't pay or neighbors and dearest friends a visit?" said Chi-chi to Bulma. Soon the duo started up a conversation while the rest of the gang (Gohan, Goten, Usagi, Trunks, Veggie, and Goku) went out into the partially destroyed sparring area.  
  
"Hey Gohan, wanna see me whop Gotenks butt?" Usagi said while jumping up and down.  
"Sure thing sis." Gohan replied ruffling up his little sisters hair.  
  
"But Usa........" whined Goten not wanting to do the dance again.  
  
"You two either do the dance or both of you fight me without letting up." She simply stated crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine then it's 2 against 1!" said Trunks getting into fighting position alongside Goten.  
  
"Good at least this will be more competition then last time." She said powering up to just before the point of turning into a super Saiya-jin.  
  
'Wow Usagi's power is enormous for her age, she may get stronger then dad and me if we don't watch out.' Thought Gohan.  
  
"Ready boys." Said Usagi in an evil tone with the trademark Vegeta smirk making Goten and Trunks sweatdrop.  
  
While they were sweat-dropping Usagi caught them off guard and backhanded Goten on the pressure point in his neck knocking him out while she attempted to kick Trunks he ducked and jumped away.  
  
"Sneaky attack Usa but you won't be so lucky next time." He said while imitating Usagi's Veggie smirk and crouching down into a fighting position.  
  
"Oh Trunks that wasn't luck, it was my true fighting talent." She gloated also getting back into a fighting position.  
  
"Yeah sure Usa whatev....oof!" Trunks started but got cut off but a foot flying into his face sending him back into a cliff and going strait though it. This happening also made all the adults stop what they were doing to look at the smiling Usagi to the cliff and vise versa.  
  
"Well there you have it, this just proves that I am the strongest kid here." She said smiling and putting her hands behind her head. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise. It was........Goku's tummy. (giggles)(George: gee that was a cliffhanger)(Shut up!) All of the people there just gave him a skeptical look. "Daddy I don't even wanna hear it so I'll go get Trunks and I'm sure Bulma will get you something." She said flying off towards the cliff.  
  
"Ehehehehehe." Goku laughing his trademark laugh and pose by putting a hand behind his head making his adorable yet stupid face on.  
  
"Alright Goku I'll make dinner." Said Bulma getting up while Chi-chi followed to help with dinner.  
  
  
At the cliff.....  
  
  
"Trunks where are you??" called out Usagi. 'Great now I gotta dig though this' she thought while starting to shoot small ki blasts until she found Trunks out cold. So she heaved him onto her back and headed back to Capsule Corps. "Jeeze Trunks you gotta loose some weight!" she said while trying to fly as fast as she could to C.C. and with all the extra weight it wasn't to fast.  
  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Gohan??" yelled out Usagi when she finally got her and Trunks back to Capsule corps.  
  
"In here Usagi." Called out Bulma from the kitchen window.  
  
"Hey everyone, I found Trunks." She said putting him on the couch.  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll wake up soon Usagi, so come in and eat before your father eats all the food." Called Bluma while her and Chi-chi tried to hold back a drooling Goku.  
  
"Kay!" she said going super speed into the kitchen. "Wow Bulma this looks great!" Usagi said in awe looking at the mountain of food while licking her lips. She then looked over to Goku to see him drooling by the gallon. "Oh daddy, you know that I always get to taste the food before you, so calm down." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Fine, fine just hurry up already!" he said hopping in his seat.  
  
"Hmmm now what to try first." She said stalling just to humor herself while her Dad hopped up and down. "I know I'll have one of everything!" Usagi said while shoveling food into her mouth just like her dad who attacked the food as soon as she did.  
  
~~at the end of dinner~ (trunks had woken up mid way through dinner and started to shovel food like the rest of the saiya-jins and demi-saiya-jins at the table)  
  
"Wow that was great!" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Thanks Bulma, that was great!" said Usagi.  
  
"Well, we better be heading home." Said Chi-chi getting up.  
  
"But Mmooommm......" whined the 2 younger Son children.  
  
"No buts now get moving." Ordered Chi-chi to her children.  
  
"Ja ne everyone." Goku said picking up Chi-chi and heading off back home, the three demi's in the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later from 5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"But mom why do we hafta go to school? Whined Usagi to her mother who was braiding her hair at the moment.  
  
"Because I don't want you two to become un-educated like your father." Chi-chi simply stated to her daughter. "And besides, Trunks will be there too, so nothing to worry about."   
  
"..............." (Usagi)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok then my faithful readers of my fics, this is the end of chapter 3 I am sorry it took so long to cum out but hey I say when it cums out or not so nyah (blows a raspberry at the readers) I WANT REVEIWS I WANT REVEIWS NO MORE CHAPTERS TILL I GET REVEIWS MUAHAHAHahahaHAHAH (laughs insanely)  
  
George: (walks out with a few index cards in his hands and begins to read) LISTEN TO C-CHAN CUZ SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WONDERFULL PERSON IN THE GALAXY AND SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS THERE IS ON FANFICTION.NET!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
